hell_that_walksfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrance Jadad
"Heed these words motherfuckers!" ''- Terrance before blowing up a group of Revivalists. '''Terrance Jadad '''is a main character and former antagonist who appears in The Hell that Walks: Season 1, The Hell that Walks: Season 2, and The Hell that Walks: The Final Season. Personality Originally, Terrance comes off as a timid, quiet, and overall weak survivor who is unable to match the ruthlessness and aggressiveness of Penelope's group. He was also previous shown to be prone to making mistakes, as one of the most notable examples was when he accidentally shot and killed Michael. However, once Terrance betrays and kills Penelope, Terrance proves his loyalty with his skill with guns and rational personality. Terrance is shown to be rather logical, smart, and a great strategist, which helped those around him survive. In Season 3, Terrance is more or less the same, but has since adopted a more paranoid and distrusting attitude, and has called into question the legitimacy of good deeds numerous times. Prior to the apocalypse, it was noted that Terrance suffered from depression, and suffered from body integrity dysphoria due to him being bullied due to his heritage. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Terrance before the apocalypse, except that he suffered from body integrity dysphoria and depression due to harassment from people over his heritage. This led to Terrance eventually removing his eye, and was stopped before he could remove the other one, and gained a glass eye in the process. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Terrance joined up with Penelope's group. Season 1 Killing in the Name Of Terrance makes his first appearance as a bandit who helps escorts Drew Hunnigan and Tyler Horvath to a tent where Zoey Baker and Paul were being held. Later, he appears knocked out by Leon Dawson on a mission to rescue Tyler and Drew. Knowing that Terrance won't survive being unconscious in the woods, the group reluctantly brings him back to the base, which Penelope (under the guise of being a simple survivor), is horrified at. Eventually, when an alive and amputated Wendell arrives and dies soon after, Terrance is saved by the bandits. Coming Back Around Terrance appears again along with Henry Trenton as he is caught in a snare trap. Coming off the death of Chris, Leon and Matt are hesitant to save him, but Matt reluctantly saves him and allows him to run. Later, he is among Penelope's group as they capture Matt and Leon and send the truck the other survivors are in off a cliff. O'Death Terrance appears among the spectators of the arm wrestling match between Leon and Michael, and witnesses Penelope cause Leon to lose. When Penelope demands Terrance shoot Leon, Leon pulls Michael in the way just as Terrance shoots, causing Terrance to accidentally kill Michael. In response, Penelope beats him. Later, when Matt and Leon are about to fed to beasties, Penelope tells Terrance to push Leon in. However, Terrance betrays Penelope and shoots her in the neck, causing her to fall into the beastie pit and be devoured. He is able to escape with Matt and Leon and get to the warehouse where the others are, but not without Matt being bitten on the wrist. Terrance then witnesses Leon amputate Matt's arm. When a herd arrives at the warehouse, Terrance is among the group members to smear guts on themselves and walk through. Terrance is able to make it to a nearby bus along with Matt, Eli, Heath Carter, Beth Carter, Tyler, Henry Trenton, Zoey and Drew and survive. Season 2 Back to Basics Terrance appears talking with Eli when Matt and Heath return with details about Sal's and Kaitlyn's offer to join the Constantine Safe-Zone. Terrance is shown to be open to the idea, and accompanies the group to the cabin where Sal and Kaitlyn were met. Later, when the group is attacked by La Pandilla, Henry and Terrance stay to buy the others time, and during this, Henry is able to kill one of the members, but Henry and Terrance are injured in the process. Terrance is able to escape with Henry and meet back up with the others. Later, Terrance is shown to agree to the idea of joining Sal and Kaitlyn, and along the way, Eli is shown working on Terrance's leg, where Terrance reveals he hates blood. He later makes it to the safe-zone. Between the Cracks Terrance appears talking to Tyler as Tyler notices Terrance's glass eye, and Terrance admits to not being bothered by it. Later, Tyler asks Terrance for advice with women, and notices Henry unconscious, to which Terrance explains to Henry passed out while stripping. Terrance then says that Tyler should forget about who he is and says that even if he gets rejected, Tyler would've manned up. Terrance is shot seen again for the remainder of the episode. Trial and Error A few days ago, Terrance is revealed to be a groom for Matt's and Eve's wedding. joins Matt, Jenny, Henry, John, Trent, Philip, Gwen, Tony, and Dennis on a supply run for building materials, and helps restrain Henry when he gets into a fight with Tony. Terrance is later assigned with Jenny, Tony and Dennis in their group. Terrance later joins the others when Trent is attacked and fatally bitten by a beastie, and Terrance shows great distress at the sight of him. Terrance however notices a horde coming, and alerts the others. Terrance is able to escape the building along with Matt, John, Jenny, Henry, and Philip, and is able to get back onto the road. However, when Henry believes that he caused the deaths of Trent, Tony, Dennis and Gwen, Philip rounds on Henry and nearly shoots him when Terrance comes to his defense. After Philip is abruptly killed, he joins the others in fighting off the bandits attacking, with Terrance kills one of them by shooting a propane tank they're carrying. Later, Terrance witnesses Pierce Evans snap and murder Zoey. A few days later, he is present at the funeral for Zoey, Drew, John and Alicia, and later, witnesses the wall be broken down. No Way Out Terrance, along with Jenny, Brittany, Brianna, and Bryan take refuge inside a store, where Terrance attempts to calm down Brittany, but to no avail as both Brittany and Brianna are killed. Eventually, the three others are saved by Noah, Jeff, and Curtis. The six are able to get to a car, and during the drive, Terrance kills one of the invaders, but Jeff is shot in the neck by another invader, causing the car to crash and kill Jeff and Bryan in the process, and also critically wound Curtis. Eventually, he, Jenny and Curtis are picked up by Heath and are taken to Buck's Fishing Emporium. Eventually, Terrance makes it to the emporium and, upon hearing about Henry's death, breaks down into tears. Mind Over Murder Terrance, upon meeting the new survivors, is hesitant to trust them, but is assigned by Matt to talk with Garrett along with Eli. Later, after Terrance talks with Garrett, he joins Noah outside, where he is told by Noah that Curtis has succumbed to his wounds. Reluctantly, Terrance stabs Curtis in the head, putting him out of his misery. Eventually, he is joined by Tyler and Jenny, and after Jenny briefly shows off her harpoon skills, their attention is drawn to screams in the woods. Following them, the four find and rescue Cody Traysier, who offers food in exchange for joining the group, which they agree to. Terrance is then apart of the bonding session, and is among the members to listen to Heath's stories. Death Among Us After Tyler is revealed to have been kicked out after getting Beth kidnapped, Matt asks who supports his decision, and Terrance supports him. Later, Terrance is put in the truck along with Quinn, Garrett, Haley, Kirby, Kaitlyn, Sal, Lex and Heath. Later, during the ambush, Terrance is able to escape along with Jenny and Eli. Season 3 Dark Days A few days later, Terrance, Jenny and Eli are able to reunite with the others, and, upon hearing about Matt's death, Terrance has a moment of silence for him. Moments later, he, along with the others, are taken hostage by Hiroto, Aiko, Logan and Rico, and are nearly made slaves until they are saved by Benji Odans. Once Benji invites the group inside, Terrance introduces himself and the others to him, and listens to Benji's stories about Japan. He is then shocked to hear that the virus is global. A Harsh Reminder Terrance is the first to notice Tyler's return after Beth arrives, and is about to talk to Tyler until Heath prevents him from doing so. Moments later, Terrance helps Heath out of the bedroom after Tyler attacks Heath after Heath attempted to kill him. Upon hearing the truth from Heath, Terrance shows disgust and leaves. Later, he goes with Jenny, Rico, Benji, Lex, Aiko, Hiroto, and goes with Jenny to investigate a nearby cabin, which is full of pictures of Matt. When Rico arrives, Terrance witnesses Rico yell about Matt, and moments later, witness Rico be murdered by a returning Leon. Terrance then listens to Benji explain his worries about Leon, and says that if Leon acts up, Leon will be killed, to which Terrance reluctantly agrees to, and notes Leon's denial over Matt's death. Moments later, he is shown comforting Jenny after she hears the news of Eli's passing, and is shocked once he hears about Tyler's bite, and is even more shocked once he hears about Tyler being immune. A while later, he, along with the others, make it to the Military Base, where they are confronted by Cindy Henninger and Sasha. He is among the group to not initially be let inside, but he is eventually let in by Sean. Once inside, he is annoyed over Sean refusing to let the group into the radio tower, and before a scene is made, Lex defuses the situation. Terrance then comforts Lex over the status of the others let in first, saying they can take care of themselves. Eventually, Terrance encounters a man called Bert, who offers to get Terrance inside the radio station in exchange for going on a supply run, to which Terrance agrees to the offer. The Games Begin Terrance is first shown confronting Jenny, Noah, Benji, Sal, Heath and Cindy after the former five get back from the Revivalist base, where the leader disabled the radio block. Upon hearing this, Terrance is incredibly confused and concerned over how easy it was, and is frustrated when no one shares his opinion. Later, he asks Jenny to accompany him to a warehouse, where he, Benji, Aiko, Hiroto, Cody, Leon and Bert are going to on a supply run, and is relieved when Jenny agrees. During the trip, he goes upstairs with Jenny and tries to carry a heavy box down the stairs, and upon realizing they could take the stuff out, he is annoyed at the obvious solution. While he is briefly annoyed at Jenny for smashing the lock, he is surprised at the explosives inside the crate. However, he then witnesses Mia kill Bert, and is then shocked when Jenny saves the others by shooting Mia's group with a grenade launcher. He is later able to escape the warehouse once the herd arrives, and waits for Cody to arrive with Hiroto, Aiko and Benji, and during the time passed, he asks Leon about Nicole's absence. Eventually, after talking about Leon's sanity, Terrance helps Aiko, Hiroto and Benji in. He then witnesses the reveal of Hiroto's bite and Leon amputating Hiroto's leg, then drives back to the military base. In a panic to get back, he starts losing control, causing him to hit a man. Noticing the man's condition, he decides to bring him along. Upon making it back to the military base, he helps get Hiroto and the man to the medbay, and fills Homer in on the situation. Moments later, he comforts Benji over Hiroto, and tries to talk sense into him when Benji believes that they already have the cure. Moments later, after the man wakes up and introduces himself as Clyde, Terrance learns about the prisoners being held captive at the Revivalist base, and offers to retrieve them. Upon hearing the verdict from Homer about saving Clyde over Hiroto, Terrance attempts to restrain Benji to prevent him from attacking Homer, which results in Benji punching Terrance. Terrance is not seen again during the episode. The Madness Within Terrance is apart of the group that goes out to search for Benji and Tyler after it is believed that Benji kidnapped Tyler. During the trip, when Kaitlyn is asked about Sal and it is revealed that Sal is depressed, Terrance is confused over Sal's actions. Later, Terrance and Jenny split from the group to search for Benji and Tyler, and after Terrance makes a comment about him and Jenny teaming together, they find a wounded Benji. Terrance immediately questions where Tyler is, and once Benji reveals that the Revivalists took him, Terrance angrily asks if he sold Tyler, and once he hears about Benji's following one of the revivalists, he becomes aggressive and reckless when helping him. Regardless, he helps Benji into the truck and helps get him back. Terrance is later present when Cindy explains the plan on retrieving Tyler and the prisoners and getting blood for Hiroto. He then is part of the infiltration along with Cindy, Jenny, Leon, Nicole, Clyde, Sean, Elroy, Aiko and Kaitlyn. Upon arriving and getting into the sewers, he, along with the group, come across two revivalists, Shane and Byron, talking about Shane's sex life in graphic detail, much to the chagrin of everyone. Eventually, Terrance and Jenny ambush the two, with Terrance killing Shane by snapping his neck after Jenny kills Byron. He then witnesses Cindy hack at an undead Dean, one of her rapists killed by Seth, and helps Elroy restrain her. Moments later, he, Jenny and Cindy search for Seth's quarters, and are nearly caught by Earl. He then witnesses Cindy decapitate Earl, and is spotted by Marcel. He helps Jenny and Cindy chase Marcel down, and then witnesses Kaitlyn stab Marcel in the throat and Cindy finish off Marcel. He is eventually able to help Jenny find Tyler and rescue him, but an alarm is triggered, alerting the revivalists. During the escape, he kills Doug, and is able to get to the door along with the others, and helps Cindy block the door with Byron's corpse. Six revivalists follow after and nearly kill Terrance, but Terrance is able to escape. After one of the revivalists threatens the group, Terrance tosses Clyde's lighter down into the sewers, which, due to the methane, incinerates the six revivalists. The group later returns home and Terrance falls asleep. During the feast, Terrance is shown sitting with Tyler, Jenny, Sal and Kaitlyn, and is a part of the toasts and later, is shown to be horrified by the reveal of Seth infiltrating the base and killing and crucifying eleven members of the group. The Final Push The next morning, Terrance, along with Gabe, Homer, Sean and Heath begin digging graves, during which he and Heath have an argument over a comment from Heath involving not losing more people. When it appears a fight is about to break out, Gabe breaks it up. Later, he helps bury Eve. Moments later, when the revivalists arrive, Terrance is one of the many to refuse to join them, leading to Gabe being shot in the neck and the group hiding. Later, when the tide turns due to Jenny blowing up more revivalists, Terrance is shown fighting alongside Sal and Kaitlyn, and, when Sal is bitten by an undead Homer, Terrance tries to convince Kaitlyn to leave him, but she refuses, leading to Terrance having no choice but to board the recently arrived chopper, but Kaitlyn eventually gets on and the chopper leaves, resulting in Terrance surviving the apocalypse. Two years later, it is revealed that his friendship with Jenny grew to the extent that their banter came across as somewhat flirty, and the two also moved in and had no qualms being nude in front of each other. Killed Victims * Penelope ''(Alive) * Brady (Caused) * Andre * Zeke (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Tyson (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Jackson Wilkins (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Janet Wilkins (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Brittany Warwick (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Brianna Warwick (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Frank Polonsky (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Joe * Jeff (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Gavin Polonsky (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Bryan (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Henry Trenton (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Curtis (Before Reanimation) * Shane * Doug * Kayla * Sandra * Horace * Xavier * Carson * Darrel * Numerous counts of beasties Relationships Jenny Orlov Jenny and Terrance are shown to have a strong, trusting relationship due to their numerous missions together. When they both get to the island, it is revealed that they moved in together and began to have a more flirty relationship, hinting at a relationship. Matthias Harris Matt and Terrance are shown to have a good relationship, with Terrance being grateful towards Matt for sparing him when Terrance was trapped and Matt being grateful towards Terrance for killing Penelope. As time goes on, Terrance becomes one of Matt's most trusted friends, and Terrance is shown being comfortable sharing his past with Matt. Additionally, since Terrance was one of the grooms at Matt's wedding, it reaffirms their positive relationship. When Terrance hears about Matt's death, he is greatly saddened over the loss of his friend. Henry Trenton Terrance and Henry were good friends, who were usually assigned to defend the group due to their skill in firearms, which allowed them to bond and become friends in the process. During the shootout with Dan's group, Henry follows Terrance's plan, and also calls him "Terry" in a joking matter, showing that he trusts him, and also helps a wounded Terrance reunite with the group. Throughout the course of their time at Constantine, Terrance and Henry are rarely seen without each other, showing the bond they had. Later, during the supply run, Henry is nearly killed by Philip after Philip finds out about Henry taking Trent's gun, which lead to many causalities, and when Philip is about to shoot Henry, Terrance immediately jumps to Henry's defense and threatens Philip. After Terrance hears about Henry's death, he is greatly saddened over the loss of his friend. Heath Carter Aware of Terrance's former allegiance as a bandit, Heath was initially incredibly distrustful of him and didn't let Terrance live down the fact he was a bandit, to Terrance's dismay. However, as time goes on, Heath becomes more trusting of Terrance, and even lets him around Beth. Regardless, they are prone to getting in arguments, with Heath's irrational and unreasonable ideas often clashing with Terrance's logical and sensible own. Despite this, they still get along well enough. Tyler Horvath Terrance and Tyler are shown to have a trusting relationship, with Tyler looking up to Terrance as a father figure of sorts at times. Terrance, despite his past, is also shown to be one of Tyler's most trusted allies, although he sided with kicked out Tyler, but its likely he did as Terrance knew what Heath was capable of. When Tyler dies, Terrance is devastated by the loss of his friend. Sal Jenkins Initially, Terrance was wary and untrusting of Sal, but as time went on, he started to trust Sal more and it grew into a decent friendship. When Sal is bitten, Terrance is shown to be saddened, even more at his death. Kaitlyn Lingard Like Sal, Terrance was initially wary of Kaitlyn, but warmed up to her later, with Kaitlyn placing a large amount of trust in him. When Kaitlyn is hesitant to leave a bitten Sal behind, Terrance attempts to force Kaitlyn to the chopper, showing he cares for her. Noah Quijano While not interacting much, it is shown that Noah and Terrance get along well. When Noah is taken hostage by the Revivalists, Terrance is horrified and enraged at this, demonstrating his care for Noah. Benji Odans When Benji saves the group from being slaves to Rico and Logan, Terrance is grateful towards him, and the two begin to bond over stories of their lives. Despite this, it is not enough for Terrance to trust Benji completely, which is justified once he is convinced that Benji kidnapped Tyler and planned on selling him to the Revivalists, and once he hears the truth, he is greatly saddened. However, Terrance is still shown to care deeply for Benji, as he comforted him over Hiroto's amputation, and also seemed to have forgave Benji for his actions. Hiroto Shinya Terrance and Hiroto initially had a poor relationship due to Hiroto taking Terrance and the others captive. However, once Benji intervenes, their relationship betters. When Hiroto is bitten, Terrance shows sympathy, and, moments later, is horrified when Hiroto is amputated. Terrance is later among the group to get blood for Hiroto to prevent him from dying, showing he cares for Hiroto. Aiko Shinya Terrance and Aiko initially had a poor relationship due to Aiko taking Terrance and the others captive. However, once Benji intervenes, their relationship betters slightly, but not by much due to Aiko's careful personality. Beyond that, they haven't interacted much. Beth Carter Despite not interacting much, Terrance is shown to be kind and polite towards Beth, and vice versa. Lex Jenkins Terrance and Lex are shown to have a decent relationship, with Lex usually looking to Terrance for guidance over Sal. When Lex is killed, Terrance is deeply saddened and enraged. Cody Traysier Despite not interacting much, it is likely that Terrance and Cody had a stable relationship for the time that they knew each other. However, it is shown that Terrance doesn't have a high opinion of Cody and likely views him as lazy. Regardless, after hearing the truth about Cody's death, he is horrified. Leon Dawson Upon first meeting, Leon and Terrance had a hostile relationship due to Terrance being a member of Penelope's group. However, despite having numerous chances to kill Terrance, Leon doesn't kill him. This results in Terrance betraying and killing Penelope, allowing Leon and Matt to escape and causing Leon to be grateful for Terrance. Years later, upon discovering an alive and unstable Leon, Terrance is shocked and unnerved at Leon's new persona, and becomes extremely paranoid around him. Regardless, he works with Leon on a few occasions, showing that any past animosity has been forgiven. Eli Harper While not seen interacting much, it is likely they had a good relationship. When hearing about Eli's death, Terrance is saddened over his death. Drew Hunnigan While not interacting much, it can be presumed they had a good relationship. When Drew is killed, Terrance is saddened. Zoey Baker While not interacting much, it can be presumed that since Terrance killed Penelope, Zoey is friendly with Terrance. When Zoey is killed, Terrance is horrified at her death. Penelope Initially, Terrance was incredibly fearful of Penelope due to her short temper and unstable attitude. It also appears that Penelope views Terrance somewhat expendable, as she belittles him a lot. This, along with Leon and Matt sparing him despite him being enemies, results in Terrance betraying and murdering Penelope with no remorse. Seth Terrance was initially shown to be simply wary around Seth, as he was confused when Seth shut off the radio block when asked without a fight. Eventually, his thoughts towards Seth turns into downright hatred due to Seth murdering numerous members of the group. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: Season 1 ** Killing in the Name Of ** Coming Back Around ** O'Death * The Hell that Walks: Season 2 ** Back to Basics ** Between the Cracks ** Trial and Error ** No Way Out ** Mind Over Murder ** Death Among Us * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** Dark Days ** A Harsh Reminder ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * In the original roleplay, Terrance had a much smaller role, and would be killed by Leon after being stabbed in the chest. * Terrance is the first Iraqi character to appear in any of Swooce's stories. * Terrance was ranked #9 on the top 50 Hell that Walks characters. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Penelope's Group Category:Antagonists Category:Military Base Category:Constantine Safe-Zone Category:Alive Category:Amputated Victims Category:Willingdon Island